dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oceanus Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=September 10, Age 749 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Haze Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Oolong (wish responsible for existence) }} Oceanus Shenron (六星龍, Liù Xīng Lóng; lit. Six-Star Dragon) is the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind. Unlike her comrades, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron has the power to control two elements: water and wind. She was born when Oolong messed up Emperor Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe", and she is completely embarrassed by this as she turned red when Goku asked how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it is funny. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' A local village believes her to be the sea princess, Princess Oto (乙姫, Oto Hime), that gives them fish. She does this by using the wind and water to carry the fish out of the sea, but she destroys the business of many fishermen in doing so. Goku and Pan challenge Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron attacks Goku by using the wind to knock Goku around. After a few minutes into the fight Oceanus Shenron reveals another special ability she has with the wind; she can hide her real appearance. It turns out Oceanus Shenron shares her looks with her brothers. When she uses her wind attack on Goku again, Pan charges up a Kamehameha wave and blasts her. Then Goku does the same thing; destroying Oceanus Shenron for good and giving the fishermen their business back. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Many years after the events of Dragon Ball GT, in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Ocenus Shenron is released from Black Smoke Shenron in the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game world when Dr. Auto attempts to make a wish using the cracked Dragon Balls. She possess the Android Hero Nimu, and then procceeds to summon Android 17, Hell Fighter 17, Semi-Perfect Cell, and Super Android 13 to aid her in battle against Beat and his allies. Nimu attempts to have Super Android 13 kill Beat in one hit, but Beat disappears, leaving behind his former outfit and using his Super Class Upgrade. Nimu possessed by Oceanus Shenron and Beat battle, with Beat managing to gain the upperhand after he uses Super Class Upgrade and summons his team: Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Bardock, Adult Gotenks, and GT Gohan. He and his team force Nimu into the ocean. Underwater, Oceanus Shenron comes out of her Dragon Ball and threatens Nimu, before taking full possession of him. Oceanus Shenron continues the battle, and begins to use some of her own attacks. She also has Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse into Super 17. Super 17 defeats Beat's team, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Beat quickly defeats Nimu and frees him from Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus appears again and transforms into her Shadow Dragon form, but is attacked by Nimu (who has used the Super Class Upgrade), Super 17 (Cell absorbed), and Beat, defeating her. Oceanus Shenron then re-takes her Princess Oto form and flees. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Air Shattering Energy Ball' – Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. *'Mighty Hurricane Fury' – A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. *'Whirlwind Spin' – A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. *'Shapeshifting' – Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shapeshifting that allowed her to appear as Princess Oto. *'Invisible Forcefield' – Oceanus Shenron can create an invisible force field, and whoever hits it bounces off. Named Cyclone Wall in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in Victory Mission to possess Nimu. *'Ruthless Blow' – A special ability used in Dragon Ball Heroes, which causes a deathblow upon activation and increases damage. Forms Princess Oto Oceanus Shenron takes this form in order to trick a local village into believing that she is the sea princess. Oceanus Shenron prefers to use this form instead of her dragon form, and thus primarily uses it in most of her appearances. Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron's true form is a large teal dragon. Oceanus Shenron only takes this form briefly during the anime, but is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, implied to be stronger than her Princess Oto form. The transformation is called True Nature in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Oceanus Shenron Oceanus Shenron's form as a giant boss in Dragon Ball Heroes. She appears as a massive version of her Princess Oto form, but with red eyes and wings similar to those of her Shadow Dragon form placed behind her head. Video game appearances Oceanus Shenron appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, and a playable character in both her Princess Oto and Dragon forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. A giant of Oceanus Shenron is also a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes; she is summoned by Babidi in one of the missions. Voice actors *Japanese version: Masako Katsuki (female voice), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (male voice) *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey (female voice), Steve Sanders (male voice) *Italian Dub: Marina Thovez (female voice), Enrico Bertorelli (male voice) *Brazilian Dub: Adriana Pissardini (female voice), Araken Saldanha (male voice) Trivia *Since Oceanus was born from the very first wish made onscreen in the entire ''Dragon Ball'' series, it is probable that Oceanus is the eldest of all seven Shadow Dragons. *Oceanus is the name of the eldest of the Titans born of Gaia and Uranus in Greek mythology (possible a reference to Oceanus Shenron being the eldest shadow dragon), and the Titan of the sea before he was overthrown by Poseidon during the Titanomachy. *She is the only female Shadow Dragon. To note she says she kills those who see her true form, suggesting she does not like her true form (which looks and sounds like a male). *Even though Oceanus Shenron was born out of a selfish wish (e.g., Oolong's wish for a pair of underwear), she still turned out to be as bad as the other Shadow Dragons, which is unusual due to Nuova Shenron being a good Shadow Dragon mainly because of the fact that he was also spawned from a selfish wish (e.g., King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth so he can return to his prime). Of course, Oolong's purpose for making the wish at all was to save the world; just the content of the wish was selfish. Likewise, the content of Oceanus' actions in bringing all the fish for the people made her seem nice at first, but the fact that she brought too much fish, killing the fishing business in that town as well as polluting it from all the rotted extra fish, is more indicative of her true nature. *In addition to being born of Oolong's wish for the pair of panties, she was born from the six-star ball. Ironically and appropriately for multiple reasons, this is the ball Goku and Bulma got in the original Dragon Ball for protecting a village from the then-rogue Oolong. *Oceanus Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Haze Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. Gallery See also *Oceanus Shenron (Collectibles) ru:Рю Шинрон Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:GT characters Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased